1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor structure including a thin layer formed by an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increasing need for high-density integrated circuits, the dimensions of circuit patterns in integrated circuits get smaller, and methods of reducing sizes of patterns are developed and utilized in the fabricating processes of integrated circuits. However, high-resolution photolithographic processes are usually very complicated, and it is very difficult to control the fabrication processes as well.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved and simplified process for fabricating patterns with reduced sizes in integrated circuits.